fancureparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Betty Hanna
Betty Hanna '''is one of the main characters in Sweetheart Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is '''Cure Honey. Appearance Betty is a little shorter than average, has dark black skin, brown eyes and curly black natural hair that she wears in an afro. She often wears colourful blouses and slacks. Her face claim is Pam Grier. As Cure Honey, her hair turns a light pink, and is pulled into twin buns, adorned with heart shaped clips. Her outfit is a yellow and white dress with puffy sleeves and a lace trim along the hem. She also wears a yellow neckerchief fastened with a brooch, long white gloves, white socks and yellow Mary Jane shoes. Bio Betty is the daughter of Shirley and James Hanna. She has two youngers brothers, Bobby (Robert) and Michael. She was born and raised in Brighton. When Betty is in twelfth grade and East Northumberland High School, she encounters an attack by Ruth and Harold, and joins her classmate Violet, and a student from the local Catholic school, Linda. They become close friends as they fight to protect Brighton from the Lovelesses' twisted idea of a perfect loving world. In her late 60s, Betty reconnects with her old Pretty Cure partner Violet, moves to the East Coast to be with her, and the two marry. Cure Darling As Cure Honey, Betty gains powers based in love. Her powers manifest in the form of bubbles. Relationships 'Violet Sweeting - '''Betty's classmate and friend she meets when they become Pretty Cure. She is at first wary of being too open with Violet, but as they become closer she slowly grows feelings for her friend. She is a crushed when Violet picks Heath over her, even though she knows logically that they couldn't work, but they remain life-long friends. Later in life they reconnect and have the relationship they couldn't in their youth, marrying. '''Linda Hartley - '''Betty doesn't initially like Linda, being wary of her Catholic upbringing and the reputation that precedes her, but they become good friends as they spend time together. 'Mary Loveless - 'Betty gets really irritated when she sees Mary, because she does and says nothing against her parents' actions and Betty thinks it's cruel to let people get hurt without doing anything about it. 'Heath Gardenia - '''Betty wants to hate him, but he's genuinely a good guy and she feels guilty for not liking him. That being said, she is uber jealous of the guy. '''Shirley '''and '''James Hanna - '''Betty feels very close with her mother, and loves her father but feels more distant since he spends so much time in the capitals arranging protests and marches - she is insanely proud of him, however, though she worries for his safety. '''Bobby '''and '''Michael Hanna - '''Betty is often left to look after her brothers while her mother works, so she spends a lot of time with them, but also she finds them incredibly annoying most of the time (like any big sister would). She has and is always willing to fight for them in whatever way necessary though, and they do the same for her, so underneath it all, they're pretty tight. Trivia *Betty's birthday is June 23rd, 1950. *Betty is bisexual, which she knew since her teens but didn't have words for until her adult years. Category:Pretty Cure Category:Yellow Cures